The disclosure relates to a planetary gear set with a planet stage revolving in a gear set housing, having a planet carrier which is connected in particular to a rotor and has planet web cheeks which are connected to one another by means of webs, and a plurality of planet gears which are mounted in planet gear bearings, which are connected to the planet carrier, and are in engagement on one side with a sun gear and on the other side with a ring gear, wherein, furthermore, the gear set housing is provided with an oil supply channel which is connected to at least one oil-guiding channel in the planet carrier.
A planetary gear set of this type is known from DE 102 60 132 A1. This planetary gear set is designed for a wind power plant and has an inserted ring, which is penetrated by an oil-guiding channel, in the gear set housing. The oil-guiding channel of the inserted ring is connected to a plurality of oil-guiding channels guided through one of the side cheeks of the planet carrier. Said oil-guiding channels are guided to the axles of the planet gears and are connected to the planet gear bearings for lubrication of same. The meshing engagements of said planetary gear set are lubricated by oil sump lubrication.
A similar planetary gear set is known from JP 200 516 36 66 A. This planetary gear set also has pressure oil lubrication of the planet gear bearings.
DE 12 26 383 B discloses a planetary gear set which has an oil sump, wherein, in that region of the gear set housing in which a planet gear passing therethrough enters an oil sump, positionally fixed, lateral coverings are arranged next to the meshing engagement with the ring gear, one of which coverings is provided with an opening. A pipeline which can be shut off by a nonreturn valve is connected to said opening, the pipeline having lubricant conveying lines branching off therefrom to the lubricating points of the gear set. One of said lubricant conveying lines leads to a spray nozzle. This planetary gear set also has oil sump lubrication of the various meshing engagements.